Ask Me Tomorrow
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Peter Pan wonders into a certain puff's room one night, under suspicion that she has stolen his trusty sidekick, Buttercup. After retrieving his fairy, he discovers that he has developed a liking to the girl. He returns the next night and asks her to go to Neverland with him. She goes down as the first child in history to say no. But Peter is not one to give up easily.
1. Thief

Bubbles P.O.V.

I laid in between my sisters at midnight, wide awake on the bed.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

That tap has been pretty incessant since about ten, but I was much too of a chicken to investigate. Especially since, no matter how much hell I had raised, my sisters would not wake up. And this was the third night of the noise!

I let out an irritated/terrified sigh and put my pillow over my face, attempting to block out the tapping.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

"Stop it!" I whispered furiously, sitting up.

_TAP, TAP, TAP!_

"Ugh!" I growled, jumping over Blossom and storming to the window.

Still feeling angry, I put my hand on the curtain, ready to throw it back and demand that the thing shut up.

Then, like the coward I was, I slowly backed away and laid back down. That was when, to my horror, the window flew open.

I shrieked and hid under the covers, trembling immensely.

'Please go away, please go away.' I silently begged, over and over again.

"You're starting to make me feel like the bogey man." A male voice complained, from seemingly right over me.

I whimpered as I felt the blanket being peeled off of me.

"Relax, already." He snapped.

I timidly looked up at the figure and saw a boy who couldn't of been older than fifteen staring down at me.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out.

He scowled at me, "How do you not know? I'm the adventurer who never grows old, who lives to fight prates and-"

I cut him off, "I meant your name, mister."

He grimaced, "Don't call me mister, kid! I'm Peter Pan and you have something of mine."

I raised an eye brow at him, "Pardon?"

"Where's Buttercup!" He demanded, pulling out a dagger and waving it at me menacingly.

A distinct bell like noise flowed out from the slightly illuminated closet.

"Ah ha!" Peter cried, _flying_ to the closet door, "So you are a thief!"

"I am not!" I argued, "How could I have known that anyone owned a fairy?!"

The bell went off again, louder this time and Peter shot a final glare in my direction before opening the door.

"I'm coming, BC! Where are you?" Peter asked rummaging through everything.

"Hey!" I hissed, "You're making a mess."

He huffed and looked heatedly at me, "You, have not earned the right to speak! Kidnapping a fairy... you're no better than a pirate!"

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of bed, "Oh calm down. She's right over here."

I passed him and bent down to reach behind an old shoe box, where a jar was hidden.

I picked it up, trying to hold it steady as the pixie inside started to thrash around wildly.

"Here, take it." I huffed, thrusting the jar at him.

He huffed right back, "Fine, I will take _her._"

"Good." I said.

"Good." He returned.

"Fine!"

"Fine!'

"Well, take her already!" I screeched before covering my mouth and glancing back at my snoring siblings.

I turned back to Peter, "Now get out."

"Excuse me?!" He sputtered out.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You heard me! Get out before they wake up and yell at me!"

He grinned and sat cross legged on the floor, "I'm not leaving."

He adjusted his green cap before pulling out a pan flute and playing softly.

"Stop this nonsense and shoo!" I ordered, emphasizing my point by throwing an arm out in the direction of the window.

He started playing louder after shooting me another mischievous grin.

"No, no, no! Cut it out!" I whisper screamed at him and he played even louder.

Bell-like laughing echoed out of the jar, egging Peter on.

Blossom stirred, "Shut it, Bubbles!"

Peter played at top volume, causing Bunny to sit up, still not quite conscious.

"Bubbles." She muttered hotly, eyes shut, "One more peep and I sew your lips shut."

Peter stopped altogether and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding in. And then he let out an earsplitting unlyrical note at top volume.

Both girls sat up in bed, eyes open and full of fury.

I put my hands up in surrender and and jerked my head at where Peter had been sitting with his instrument.

He, along with the fairy, Buttercup, had disappeared.

"Oh no." I mumbled as my sisters jumped me.


	2. Return

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Go away." I groaned when the tapping started up again the very next night.

"Don't make me break the window!" Peter threatened and I face-palmed before trudging to open the window.

"Did you forget something?" I asked him, feeling sleep deprived and thoroughly annoyed.

He shook his head and flew inside, "No, but BC didn't get to properly lash out at you for stealing her."

Without another word, a green speck of light came at me at record speeds shouting loud angry words that I only interpreted as bells.

I glared right back at her, "Look, I'm sorry! But you're free now so stop bothering me in the middle of the night!"

Peter and Buttercup exchanged smirks and Peter threw his hands behind his head as he started floating, "I don't think we will."

"What?" I blurted.

He smiled blindingly at me, "You're pretty funny, Kid. I think I'm starting to like this place."

I blinked. Once. Twice.

"No!" I whisper screamed, mortified by the mere thought of being pestered by the duo on a daily bases.

Buttercup laughed her bell-ish laugh and went to sit on Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, this'll be fun." Peter chuckled, taking in my horror filled expression.

Kill me now.


	3. Refusal

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Wakey, wakey!" The irritating voice of my dreadful nemesis whispered in my ear, waking me up from my peaceful slumber.

"Go home Peter." I slurred, rolling over and waving my hand to shoo him away.

He laughed quietly, "But that wouldn't be any fun! Unless you go with me."

"Where do you live?" I asked him, wondering where the existence of fairies would originate from.

"Neverland." He sighed blissfully.

"What's Neverland?" I asked.

He smiled, "A place where no one grows old. A place with pirates, Indians, mermaids, and billions of other creatures dwell. A place with no responsibility."

I mulled it over, the mention of mermaids almost winning me over, "No thanks."

He gaped at me, "_No thanks?!_"

I shushed him, "Yeah, I don't want to go. I have school tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrows, "You _want_ to go to school? Are you crazy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut up. I'm not going and that's final."

He hesitated before responding, "Not even if I beg?"

I gave him a look, "Why do you want me to go?"

He shrugged, "I've got a feeling you would make things a hell of a lot more interesting."

I remained silent for a few beats before saying, "Ask me tomorrow."

"I will." He promised, his smile was blinding.

"Okay, now let me sleep." I yawned and he zoomed out the wide open window.


	4. Stupid

Bubbles P.O.V.

"You're stupid." I accused one night as we sat on the floor.

Peter scoffed, "That's rich, coming from a six year old."

"At least I'm getting an education." I retorted.

He scowled at me, "I may be uneducated, but I'm wiser than anyone you've ever met."

"Oh really?" I challenged, "How so?"

"I may not look or act very old, but I've been atound long enough to pick of a few things." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

He chewed on his tongue as he thought, "... Did you hear about the moon landing?"

I gave him a look, "Duh."

"They faked it." He stated.

"Really?" I questioned, shocked.

He nodded, "Yep. It was all a cover up so no one would find out they got robbed. They didn't want to cause a world wide panic, so they faked something that would look expensive."

"Well that's..." I started, but there was a lack of a word that accurately described it/

"So," He began, once it became clear I wouldn't be finishing my sentence, "You said to ask you tomorrow, well, here I am."

"So ask me." I said.

He scratched the back of his head, "Will you come to Neverland with me?"

I hummed for a minute, "Ask me tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "This better not be an everyday thing."

I just smiled at him.


	5. Birthday

**Thousands Of 'Ask Me Tomorrow's Later**

Bubbles P.O.V.

Peter put his arms around me with a gentleness he only showed when we were alone.

"Happy birthday, Kid." He whispered.

I gave him a mock severe look, "I'm sixteen now, you can no longer call me, Kid."

He chuckled his eyes lighting up with mischief, "So what should I call you? Princess, Baby, Snoogly- Boo?"

I shuddered, "How about, Bubbles?"

He laughed lightly, "I don't know... it's kind of boring."

I punched him halfheartedly in the shoulder, "Coming from someone named 'Peter'?"

He bristled, "Peter _Pan_. As in, _the_ Peter Pan. There is not one thing about me that's boring."

I grinned, "You're such a narcissist."

"Like you don't love it." He challenged and I rolled my eyes before sitting down on the soft green grass.

"I could do without it on some days." I decided and he faked a wounded look.

"You really know how to bring a guy down, Kid."

So much for the nickname change...

"So are you going to say yes tonight?" He wondered aloud, taking a seat next to me.

I gave him a falsely innocent look, "Say yes to what?"

He gave me a serious look and leaned down until we were eye level, "Come to Neverland with me."

I cocked my head and gave him a teasing smile, "That didn't sound like a question, Peter."

He snorted, "Fine. _Will_ you come to Neverland with me?"

I acted like I was thinking it over and right when I saw a bit of hope light up in his eyes I shook my head, "Ask me tomorrow."

He groaned, "You always say that. What do I have to do to make you leave with me?"

I tapped my chin as I thought, "How about... hmmm..."

He was growing impatient and his restless movements only caused me to want to keep stalling.

"How about a kiss?" He asked and I blanched.

Seeing my reaction, he threw his head back and laughed.

I glared at him, "That was not funny, Pan!"

He held his stomach and wiped a tear from his eye, "You should of seen your face!"

I huffed and stood up, walking away from his hysterical form.

"Oh come on, Kid! I'm sorry!" He called after me, flying to catch up.

I crossed my arms, not looking at him, "Everything can't be a joke."

He landed in front of me, making me stop in my tracks.

"What if I wasn't joking?" He asked me, raising a red brow.

I pursed my lips, "Har, har. No go fly to your Tiger Lily and let me enjoy the rest of my birthday."

He gave me a bewildered look, "Enjoy something? Without me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him before walking around him and stomping in the direction towards my house. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up into the air with him.

"Let me go!" I ordered, thrashing around wildly.

"Not until you're not mad at me anymore." He said stubbornly.

"Well this is a fine way to make me start forgiving you!" I shouted at him.

He grimaced before setting me back on the ground.

"I'm really sorry." He said soberly.

I eyed him skeptically, "... Then I'll consider forgiving you."

"Oh come on!" He growled, throwing his hands up into the air.

I giggled before turning around and running home.


	6. Goodbye

Bubbles P.O.V.

"I don't like him." Peter grumbled, appearing behind me as Boomer drove away.

"You don't have to." I retorted.

Peter clenched his jaw, "He's just using you."

I rolled my eyes, "Using me for what? We haven't even kissed yet."

Peter laughed bitterly, "Emphesis on yet. He's going to make you do something you don't want to."

I glared at him, "You don't know him!"

"And you do? Really?" Peter questioned, looking just as angry as I felt.

"Yes." I answered after a second of hesitation.

Peter started grinding his teeth, "No, you don't! You know me, you just met him!"

I balled my hands into tight little fists, "Do I? I don't even know what you _are_. Never mind who you are."

"You really want to know what I am?" He asked, eyes blazing.

I nodded briskly and he brushed my hair behind my ear, "Someone who cares. Someone who doesn't want to see _him_ hurt you."

"Maybe you should stop caring, because I'm staying with Boomer." I hissed.

He stood straight and started hovering in the air, "Maybe I will. Goodbye Bubbles."

He zoomed off into the night and I felt agonizing tears fill my eyes.

_Never say goodbye, Kid, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting._

What have I done?


End file.
